


Провокация

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames being Eames, Fighting, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and as much as Arthur hates it, he also loves it so, to get rid of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Давай, пупсик, не стесняйся. Или ты боишься? Да не переживай ты так, я буду нежен, ты и не почувствуешь ничего".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провокация

У Артура было много, очень много причин ненавидеть этого человека, этого плута с загребущими руками, этого нахала с отсутствием всяких представлений о таком понятии, как личная, мать ее, зона; и одна из причин зарождалась прямо сейчас, в людном душном вагоне, где единственной защитой от окружающих служил новенький дипломат, судорожно прижатый к груди. Проклятый Имс был слишком Имс, чтобы являться на совещания команды; самоуверенный Имс был слишком самоуверен, считая импровизацию на серьезных заданиях тончайшим искусством, которое ему, баловню судьбы, конечно же, подвластно. Конечно.

И потому сейчас припертый к поручню Артур тащился через весь город, чтобы выполнить свои профессиональные обязанности и скоординировать несобранного Имса. Когда заказчик переведет вторую половину суммы на их счета, Артур купит себе еще один Форд. Два. И пусть сервис ковыряется с его машиной хоть год, у него будут запасные варианты.

Среди низких облупленных зданий и подозрительных переулочков тренажерный зал, где Имс, очевидно, проводит слишком много времени, смотрелся более чем уместно. Будь это всё проекцией, Артур влепил бы слева притон, а справа − паб с изысканно-похабным названием, на это вовсе не требуется воображение: картинка в голове пульсировала крикливостью неоновых вывесок Вегаса и призывно сияла; Имс сам был воображением Артура.

Он вколачивал забинтованные кулаки в потрепанную грушу, и крюк, на котором та висела, неприятно скрежетал о железное кольцо. По голой спине имитатора ручьями катился пот, он уже давно был здесь, и мышцы его наверняка ныли от напряжения, а пальцы с трудом разгибались. Артур тихонько наблюдал за ним, стоя в дверном проеме. Он думал окликнуть, но не решался, и потому следил за тем, как руки точными ударами обрабатывают грушу, слушал резкие, шумные выдохи и мог представить, как Имс скалится от усердия.

− Ннну? Так и будешь томно вздыхать или, может, поздороваешься ради приличия?

Артур дернулся, застигнутый врасплох, и невольно порадовался, что не повязал галстук, который теперь непременно показался бы ему тягостной удавкой. Имс обернулся, вытирая испарину с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони.

− Я принес документы и досье твоей новой роли, чтобы ты ознакомился с предстоящей работой, − Артур полез за бумагами, листы сопротивлялись непослушным пальцам.

− Как любезно, пупсик. И предсказуемо. Не надоело еще?

Осклабившись, Имс достал бутылку из холодильника и, сдержанно глотнув, на несколько секунд задержал воду во рту. Артур нашел себе местечко, с неприязнью поглядывая на скомканный ворох одежды неподалеку.

− В моих интересах завершить задание благополучно, так что я буду приходить до тех пор, пока ты − чего, безусловно, никогда не произойдет, − не начнешь появляться на собра...

− Личный координатор, готовый таскаться за мной вечность и еще немножко? Отлично! − Имсу было весело, Артуру же нестерпимо хотелось швырнуть в него стулом. − Ну валяй, выкладывай. Если чего не услышу, значит, ты был недостаточно красноречив.

Он пролез на маленький ринг и послал в воздух первый выпад, словно напрочь позабыв об Артуре. Это выводило настолько, что координатору пришла идея немедленно убраться восвояси, желательно, с комфортом расположившись в такси бизнес-класса. Вместо этого он кашлянул, взглядом скользнув по мелькающим линиям татуировок на твердых плечах, и приступил к информированию.

Имс, кажется, слушал его, но от плана тренировки не отклонялся и продолжал скакать по рингу, размахивая руками и принимая защитные стойки. Несмотря на раздражение, Артур чувствовал себя свободнее вне поля его зрения, и потому мог позволить себе некоторую вольность в речи. Один раз они встретились глазами, когда Имс прервался, чтобы втащить на ринг туго набитый напольный мешок. Имс подмигнул Артуру, зная, как легко тот ведется на провокации с его стороны, и ухмыльнулся в ответ на сердито сведенные брови и нервно забегавший взгляд.

− Ладно, − вдруг перебил он за несколько страниц до окончания координирующей лекции. − То, что ты языком чесать умеешь, все уже поняли. Давно поняли, к твоему сведению, − прибавил он. − А вот чтоб ты морду кому набил, так вот этого, пупсик, мне лицезреть не приходилось.

Имс облокотился на столбик ограждения и теперь с интересом разглядывал Артура в ожидании его реакции. Но тот лишь поджал губы. До колик в животе, до молчаливого бешенства он терпеть не мог, когда его обрывают на полуслове, пусть даже сам порой бесцеремонно влезал в чей-то монолог, сочтя его ошибочным.

− С пушкой-то ты бегать горазд, − если, конечно, вообще можно назвать эту твою крохотульку пушкой...

Артур вернулся мыслями к недавней незапланированной драке, в которой ему пришлось как следует поработать руками, чтобы не получить от тройки воинственных проекций по лицу: ходить с заплывшим глазом или безобразно опухшей щекой, по мнению координатора, было неприемлемо даже во сне. Имс же был иного мнения и охотно покрывался синяками и шрамами не только во сне, но и в реальной жизни, полагая, по всей видимости, что они добавляют ему вящей привлекательности.

− Обязательно схвачусь с кем-нибудь врукопашную, чтобы тебя порадовать, − не удержался Артур, испытывая почти физическое удовольствие от язвительности, заполнившей его голос.

− О, не стоит, ведь в твоих интересах, чтобы все закончилось хорошо. А здесь и сейчас ты вполне можешь.

Координатор дернул бровью:

− Что могу?

− Показать себя. Ну же! Вот я, вот ринг, что еще для счастья нужно?

Артур неторопливо принялся складывать бумаги в папку и спокойно произнес:

− Я не буду с тобой драться. Что за глупости, Имс.

Тот лишь хохотнул:

− Давай, пупсик, не стесняйся. Или ты боишься? Да не переживай так, я буду нежен, ты и не почувствуешь ничего, − он приглашающе махнул рукой.

Он, конечно же, знал, что Артур купится на подначки. Конечно. И Артур это знал, безнадежно растягивая время.

− Я в костюме...

− Я же сказал, что буду нежен... Да и потом... разве у тебя их не сотня штук одинаковых?

Артур медленно поднялся и неохотно снял пиджак, а затем и жилетку. Он мог бы уйти, его ничего не держало, вот только Имс... Имс.

− Ты ведь хочешь мне врезать, а тут такая прекрасная возможность!

Координатор закатал рукава и проскользнул между канатов. От разгоряченного Имса веяло жаром и мощью, но Артур действительно желал заехать кулаком по самодовольной морде. Имс двинулся на него всей массой, недобро ухмыляясь, но первый же выпад, а за ним второй и все последующие прошли в стороне от Артура, который, пользуясь своей малогабаритностью, легко отпрыгивал и уворачивался.

− Со всякими ублюдками так не потанцуешь. − Кулак Имса вновь прошил пустоту. − У них времени на прелюдии нет...

Артур пригнулся и услышал смачный хлопок у себя над головой: это рука Имса настигла снаряд. Момент был идеальный. Координатор вскочил и, вцепившись в запястье координатора, попытался свалить того с ног, однако на полу они оказались вместе. Гора мышц и безудержной энергии навалились сверху, практически вкатывая Артура в ринг, и тогда он обхватил широкую талию ногами и что было силы сжал, порываясь перевернуться и оказаться в доминирующем положении. Он видел насмешливые глаза в паре дюймов от собственного лица и чувствовал, что Имс готов сию же секунду сорвать к чертям собачьим всю эту официозную артуровскую оболочку, эту педантично выглаженную рубашку и до хруста отутюженные брюки и оттрахать Артура прямо здесь и сейчас, да так, чтобы у него зубы клацали от каждого движения.

− Пусти меня, Имс. Отпусти.

Хватка разжалась, Артур высвободил руки и опасливо выбрался из-под Имса. Ему уже пора, ему уже давно было пора, его работа здесь завершена, теперь черед имитатора готовиться к миссии. Трясущимися пальцами Артур застегивал бесконечный ряд пуговиц и едва сдерживался, чтобы не осесть на стул и не заорать, вцепившись в волосы. Завлекательные моменты, которым не дали воли, вставали перед его внутренним взором, Имс плясал, весь тренажерный зал плясал, Артура колотила мелкая дрожь, зубы сводило от мучительного, сладостного ощущения неудовлетворенности.

− Ну, знаешь, если это все, на что ты способен...

Он провел атаку стремительно и чисто, инерцией собственного тела отбросил Имса к стене. Артур прижался к нему, вцепился в раскаленные плечи, раздувая ноздри в бессильном гневе, носом касаясь носа имитатора; напряженный зрительный контакт едва ли не порождал искристые молнии. Артур свирепо впился в губы подавшегося навстречу Имса, и поцелуй вышел сумасшедший, дикий, со сдавленными стонами и утробным рыком.

Затем он вдруг отпрянул и, торопливо переставляя будто вмиг онемевшие ноги, похватал вещи и выскочил за дверь.

Слегка ошалело глядя ему вслед, Имс тронул губы: на грязных бинтах отпечаталась кровь. Имитатор качнул головой и довольно усмехнулся.


End file.
